Father and Son First meeting
by C.A.M.S 22
Summary: Superman and Superboy's first meeting done through Superman's POV done the way I would have liked to see it done.


Young Justice

**Father and Son: first meeting **

The destroyed Cadmus building with four teenage superheroes gathered around with the costumes they were wearing were a little wore for wear; Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and An unknown teenage boy who looks remarkably like me when I was around 15 or 16.

I hear kid Flash, says "See, look the moon and Superman! Do we keep our promises, of what?"

I am the first one to land on the scene and then, Batman and the several other members of the Justice league. Their mentors included.

I still was eyeing the kid, wonder who he might be, when I already subconsciously knew the answer. He looks at me with pride or happiness or whatever he was feeling, the smile he had turned to a glared.

"Is that What I think is?" Batman asked

"I'm Superman's Clone" He spat at us, at Batman and the others.

I looked shocked, possibly stunned at the realization, that my subconscious was corrected.

"Start talking" Batman demanded in a calm and cool-headed manner.

The teens and their mentor discuss recent after they left the Justice League "HQ" With Super boy glancing at me the whole time. Questions races through my head, how is this happen? How should I feel about this? Moreover, how many attempts did Cadmus do to clone me?

Wonder woman and Jo'nn come over to me and discuss with me about  
Super boy via Telepathy.

"_How do you feel about this whole situation, Kal-el?" _Jo'nn asked.

"_Honestly, I don't know what to feel Jo'nn," I_ said frustrated and display in my thoughts anger surfacing out.

"_Kal_, _you can't possibly be anger at the boy," _Diana explained. _It is not this fault, for coming into this world. _

"_I know that, Diana but I'm still upset I mean I don't really know what to do in a situation like that," _I said.

"_To him, he probably just see himself as a my clone" _

"_He is not just a clone…" Diana said. **"He is your Son,"**_

"_You are right, of Course Diana," _I said.

"Do_ you know what he is thinking?" _I asked Jo'nn.

"_He's confused, doesn't know what you thinking"_ Jo'nn said, and then he put's his hand on my shoulder. _"But, it's better for you to talk with him."_

I glance over my shoulder looking from where I am standing at Super boy wait patiently for my approval.

"_Take your time, Kal I know you can do this_" Diana said with a reassuring smile.

"_Well, Here I go"_ I thought.

I slowly walk over to Super boy, calmly in my head trying to figure out what I could possibly say to reassure him that I will be there for him.

We look into each other's eyes to make contact. I sigh, "Look I… We will figure... something out," I said. "The league, mostly". However, I have to take care of the Blockbuster situation"

He looks at me sadly almost disappointed, and I start to air what I think, "I honestly don't know what to do in a situation, like this and I don't what you want of me." "I'd like to get to know you and for you to get to know me".

"Look, I understand that you might be scared, hurt and anger at the situation, well maybe I am too, but that doesn't change the fact that you are here and I can't change that". "Not that I want to,"

I pull something out of my cape's back pocket revealing a Superman watch and hand it to him, "The red button on the watch will signal me, if you ever need my help or just want to talk and, you bet I will be there, not matter what".

He glances at the watch in his hand with a smile and then at me. "Well, I off" I tell him ready to take off with the Green Lantern holding Blockbuster in a green energy bubble for a temporary Prison.

"Will I see you? Around?" He asked me nervously hoping for an answer.

I land for a moment back on the ground and ruffle his hair reassuring him. "I'm always around, Son " I said sincerely with Smile.

"Good Night" I flew up away from his reach, looking down at him with a me still smiling and him smiling .

I know things will be difficult but, I just have to take this as slow as I can, knowing that any Father would do the same for their son.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ I really hope people like this but, I 'm unsure if I did good. Honestly, if this was in the pilot I would have been ok, but I hope to see something like this soon._


End file.
